


The Wolf Hunts

by TweakerWolf (Frostbyte)



Series: The Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of fucked up stuff, Blood Play, Blood!Kink, Come play, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, NO character deaths, Parent/Child Incest, Plot Twists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killer!Peter, Underage Sex, Very violent fic, evil!peter, physical and sexual torture, retagging for the rape and non-con, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbyte/pseuds/TweakerWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Kira decide to go away for a mini vacation over spring break. Peter is a sadistic serial killer who 'stumbles' upon the two girls. He has a lot in store for them... Written as a Bitetime fest entry, based (very loosely) off the prompt for The Capture of the Green River Killer: a pair of teenagers seeking adventure encounter a ruthless serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Coyote and a Fox, For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very, very DARK fic, please, please, PLEASE read through the tags for triggers!!! If any of this bothers you, please do not read this fic. I know I usually write cute stuff, maybe some action-y stuff (like Wasteland) but no, this is on of the darkest things I've ever written. It was fun to write, I did it for a prompt but, it is very heavy on the triggers and squick factor. It is very, very violent and sadistic in nature, but there are no character deaths so... silver lining?  
> Shout out to my lovely editor Sharon for reading through this monstrosity and giving me feedback =D sorry I made you read this <3

Setting: Kira and Malia got close after the Kitsune moved into Beacon Hills. Malia is going to be a more adjusted individual but is still a Were-Coyote. Peter hasn't been living in Beacon Hills since his death. Kira and Malia decide to head out on a camping trip to spend some more time together and end up getting caught by Peter. There is more background at the end of the story, I suggest you wait to read it so you don't spoil yourself on what happens. There are just a few things I wanted to explain that didn't fit in the story, but I didn't want to leave my readers confused so I am just going to throw it in at the end. Also, this is based solely on the prompt from the BiteFest people, I haven't actually seen the movie so I have no idea how far from canon I am here. I just let my imagination run wild. Also, I don't have a specific timeline of when this takes place since I haven't seen season 4 at all but I'm aware of the overall plot. Just kinda assume it takes place after Season 4, minus Peter from season 2 onward.

Kira sighed and leaned against Malia, "This is so boring… we need to do something Malia. Spring break just started and what are we doing? Absolutely nothing."

"What should we do then?" Malia asked her girlfriend, her fingers running through Kira's black hair.

"Let's go on a camping trip, I mean, Scott is going out of town with Allison, Stiles is stuck doing all that catch up work. I mean you like being outdoors, and I think it would be a lot of fun. You could teach me all sorts cool things about surviving out in the wild," Kira said, sitting up to look at the other girl.

"Seriously, you'd want to go on a camping trip? Where? I don't think we'll be able to get a fun experience if we just go to the Reservation. Would your parents be okay with us getting like out of Beacon Hills?"

Kira smiled, "I'll make sure they are, I want to go somewhere and I've been a good student. Plus, I mean, it will give me a way to study my thunder skills."

Malia found herself nodding, this actually seemed like a really good idea, just her and Kira out in the woods, maybe get some training in. "Okay, I'll bring it up with Dad and you let me know what your parents say. Then we'll talk to Scott about it."

"I already have the perfect place picked out too, I'll send you the pictures from my phone. I'll talk to you later," Kira leaned forward and kissed Malia before standing up and rushing out the door.

*Next Morning*

Both of the girls were going over their list of supplies and making sure they had packed everything; it had taken a lot of discussing but both families were totally on board for them to have some time away during their break.

"I can't believe Mom is even going to drop us off, I mean obviously if we're going to be in the woods, we can't just leave the car unattended all week," Kira gushed and she looked through her bag for the third time.

On the other side of the bed, Malia was quietly watching Kira, a smile tugging on her lips; it was cute the way that she hurried around the room to make sure they had everything. They were leaving in about an hour and it would take at least two hours to get there, and with Mrs. Yukimura driving, it was going to be a little tense. She was a fairly strict mom and Kira was a lot quieter around her. It would be worth it though after they got dropped off.

"Okay, I think I've got everything, do you?" Kira asked.

"Yea, got all the dried food in my pack to carry, plenty of water bottles, camping equipment. We'll be set," Malia replied, pulling Kira into a hug.

"Okay girls, let's start packing the car, I want to get you to the camping site while there is plenty of good weather for you to get all set up. And you call me every night! If the weather starts to turn bad, we'll come get you right away. I don't want you girls getting washed away in a flash flood!" Mrs. Yukimura called out as she headed upstairs to help get them moving.

"Sounds good, and both of our phones are fully charged. We're bringing our chargers so we can charge them at the main building when they get low. We even have spare change for the payphone if our reception goes out for any reason Mom."

Malia nodded, "Yea, we're getting out of Beacon Hills but we aren't completely going off grid Mrs. Yukimura. There will be people around in the nearby camping sites and the rangers know which one we'll be at so, you can always call their office and send them out."

The girls both smiled at her, each one hefting their pack; things had been hectic around Beacon Hills the past few weeks. Everyone needed a break and thankfully their parents understood that. Well, maybe not Malia's own dad, but he didn't really know a whole bunch about anything going with her. Thankfully she had Scott and Derek to help to train her and teach her all about what it meant to not be completely human. She shook her head the clear it, she'd been in complete control for a long time now and even Kira was learning more about being a Kitsune. Malia followed Kira outside and they put their bags into the trunk of the car and climbed in.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kira mumbled, wiggling in her seat unable to contain her excitement.

Malia had to agree, when Kira had sent her pictures of the area she had in mind, she had been amazed. It wasn't too far out into the wilderness and there were plenty of other campsites within hiking distance if anything went wrong. But at the same time, they were far enough out that they were guaranteed their privacy, it was sure to be relaxing.

The drive was quiet, just like the girls had predicted; Mrs. Yukimura didn't have much more to warn them about so they were driving along just listening to the radio. When they finally pulled into the small parking lot by the ranger station, Malia could feel her heart speeding up- this was really happening.

"Now girls, like I said, call me every night, and I'll be back Saturday afternoon to get you so make sure you wake up early so you have plenty of time to pack everything."

"Will do," Kira promised.

They waved goodbye after they had all their gear on their shoulders and went to check in at the ranger station. Luckily they were promised a guide out to where they were staying so he or she could point out the trail and tell them how to keep from getting lost. Malia was fairly confident in her abilities but this was a completely unknown area to her and Kira so a guide would be nice.

*Campsite*

"We made it, for real, we're here on our own. I can't believe it," Kira squealed. They were setting up the tent and next they were going to get all their food put in the metal container the park provided to keep bears out.

"How'd you find this place anyways?" Malia asked, tapping one of the tent poles into the ground.

"There were some ads in the magazines that my dad gets, laying around on the coffee table. I had looked through them like a month ago and the images just stuck in my head.

Malia bit her lip and fumbled with the tent flap before turning and fixing Kira with a big smile, "Guess you never know where you might find something good. I guess your dad's old magazines weren't just good for him."

Kira laughed lightly, "Yea, I mean I usually look through them just because I get bored when we have company over but I do find some cool stuff. Like that knife I got a few months ago, the camo patterned one? Ordered from one of his mags, I love that thing."

"Really? I had no idea, I mean, that's a pretty nice knife; I figured the things ordered from magazines and stuff were kinda lame. Guess I was wrong," Malia admitted.

The afternoon went by fairly quickly as they got things set up and they took a break to just breathe in the clean air. Kira commented on how it was so much quieter out, how there were no cars or sirens going by all the time. Malia had to agree, the noise had been the hardest thing for her to get used to when she had come back. It was nice to get back to the wilderness-but even better that she had a companion this time.

As the sun set, Malia and Kira settled around the campfire they'd built; lunch and dinner had been rather simple but enjoyable. Now the girls were just lying out on a blanket staring at the sky, Malia was running her fingers through Kira's hair again.

"This is really beautiful but, I have a more exciting way to end the night, what do you say?" Malia asked, fingers working their way down to Kira's neck.

"Hmm? What do you- oh, out here?" Kira squeaked.

Malia sat up laughing, looking down at her partner, "No, in the tent of course."

Kira flushed but nodded her head, "Yea, I think that would be a great way to end our day." She let Malia pull her to her to her feet and lead her into the tent. Giggling from the tent could be heard as they zipped up the flap for privacy.

*Next Morning*

"This place is so beautiful, I'm glad you talked me into coming out here Kira. It is so nice to be back out under the stars. I really did miss the freedom of it all." Malia stepped out of the tent and stretched, holding out a hand to help Kira.

"I can't believe I slept on the ground, not even an air mattress- I'm becoming a total wild woman!" Kira laughed. "I'll be one with nature before we head back home." She stretched some more and let out a tiny whimper.

"What was that wild woman?"

Kira smiled sheepishly, "I think I slept on a twig or something. Felt a twinge in my back when I twisted is all. Let's go for a walk before breakfast, that sound good?"

Malia stepped closer, a playful smile on her lips, "Why don't we just pack a picnic and have brunch somewhere a little more secluded. I can tell there is a brook a ways off, and that usually means we can find a nice bank to sit on and eat," she twirled a strand of Kira's hair around her fingers. "Maybe have a little fun."

The Coyote flashed a predatory smile when she heard Kira's heart speed up and a flush colored her cheeks. "Come on I'll start packing some food, make sure everything important is in the lockbox. It should only take me a moment; although you should probably change out of your pajamas before we leave."

As Malia walked over to the lockbox to start looking through the food, Kira ducked back into the tent, gathering up their phones and wallets, no way were they leaving the campsite without locking those up. Then she dug through her bag, settling on one of her tight fitting tees and her green plaid skirt. It was a little cool so early in the morning but Kira knew that Malia like looking at her legs. Before she went back out, Kira brought her hand to her mouth, testing her breath.

"Ugh, I need gum or something, talk about morning breath," she muttered to herself. Totally not sexy, she didn't want to start of their brunch on the wrong foot. She dug around in her purse and grabbed a stick of gum, finally confident enough to head back out. "Okay, got the important stuff, and just my purse, which we can put in the lockbox with the food and stuff."

"And I've got our meal all ready to go, so let's start walking. I can't tell for certain how far we might have to walk so let's just take it slow," Malia told her, offering a hand.

Kira nodded and took Malia's hand, the couple easily wandering off into the trees surrounding their tent. They kept their steps slow and careful since Kira wasn't used to the uneven ground, but she was wearing decent tennis shoes so at least her feet wouldn't blister. Malia had to constantly remind herself to not just take off running and howling- there were people camping all around this area. She kept herself distracted by sneaking glances at Kira as she helped her to navigate a fallen tree or a large rock; it wasn't hard to realize that her foxy girlfriend had picked that outfit with a specific purpose. Good thing Malia had a lot of self control or they might not have made it to the brook for brunch.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Kira whispered, taking in the quaint scene. There was a small stream of water, the trickling noise creating a peaceful atmosphere. The bank was smooth and was lightly packed with dirt instead of pebbles, with some pond weeds sprouting up here and there.

"Let's set the blanket here, right in the sun, we can even let our feet hang in the water. I packed sandwiches and chips since I didn't feel like bringing the frying pan or have to start a fire out here for the eggs and stuff."

"Sandwiches are just fine," Kira smiled, taking the blanket from her companion.

It didn't take long for them to get settled, both girls leaning casually against each other while they ate. Kira had her eyes closed, listening to nature- she was so glad that they'd been allowed to come. When she finished her sandwich, she made sure to gather up all her trash and stuff it back into her pack, leave nothing but footprints and all that!

"Hey Malia, thanks for coming out here with me, I know it will be a fun trip, even if we don't get any training in," Kira said, hugging Malia suddenly.

Malia wrapped an arm around the smaller girl and kissed the top of her head, "Well thanks for suggesting it. If you hadn't we'd still be in Beacon Hills right now, bored out of our minds like Stiles." She lay back against the blanket, closing her eyes against the sunlight. The warmth on her skin working to relax her, if not for the slightly elevated heartbeat next to her; Kira clearly had something on her mind.

Next to her, Kira was eyeing Malia, teeth playing with her bottom lip, she looked so relaxed and just, amazing. She'd never be able to pull off such a natural look, she was just too hyper and her mind was usually racing with things to say. But now, she was thinking instead of something she could do, it was just her and Malia here, in the middle of nowhere. Still, she looked around quickly, just to make sure that they were alone; she shouldn't have worried though because there weren't any people around them. Displays of affection usually made her feel self-conscious but there was no one here and that shot a jolt of adrenaline through her. Before she could talk herself out of it, she sat up and threw a leg over Malia's hips, settling herself easily.

Malia hummed in her throat and cracked an eye open, hands coming up to rest on her girlfriend's hips. Her thumbs started tracing small circles along her hip bone, a smile coming to her lips, "Someone's feeling frisky."

Kira leaned down and kissed Malia, gently tugging at her lower lip with her teeth. "Just wanting to let you know I'm thinking of you," Kira murmured, lightly rocking her hips against Malia's.

The humming grew louder as the pressure from Kira's hips increased; Malia reached around and gripped the backs Kira's thighs, fingers clutched tight. She sat up a bit, chasing Kira's lips; Malia rumbled low in her throat when Kira's hands reached up and threaded through her hair roughly. Without much of a warning, Malia shifted and had the Fox pinned underneath her, pelvis rocking heavily. Kira had her legs wrapped around Malia's hips and her skirt was pushed up around her waist. As Malia took control, Kira whimpered in want, Malia's hands easily snaking into her underwear. She arched up, wordlessly begging her Coyote to reach inside her.

"This place is turning you into a wild woman, you've never been so forward," Malia whispered, kissing a trail down her neck.

"Shut up and do something about it then," Kira demanded, turning her head to give her girlfriend better access. Her hands were tangled in Malia's hair tugging a bit, silently telling the Coyote she wanted more.

"I like this side of you, we should get away from the city more often," Malia purred. As she started sucking a hickey on her neck, she maneuvered one hand and started rubbing Kira's clit. As Kira started to moan with pleasure, Malia sucked harder, reaching with her free fingers to play with Kira's labia. She was just about to slide a finger in when a snapping of a fallen branch grabbed her attention. A snarl escaped from her throat when she spotted a man watching them, not 20 feet away- how did she let him get so close undetected?

Kira shot up and shoved her skirt back down, leaping behind Malia for cover, she of course hadn't brought her katana to brunch, it was back at the campsite.

"What have we here?" the stranger called out, eyes flashing blue as he stepped closer.

"None of your damn business, get out of here you creep!" Malia growled.

He took another step closer, "Well, I beg to differ, you see, you're in my territory so…. What are you, a –sniffs the air- Coyote and a Fox? I don't recalled giving anyone permission to come here."

"This is a campsite you asshole, it's not anyone's territory! You aren't even an Alpha so you don't get to mark territory," Kira told him.

"I love having money," he said, a predatory smile coming to his lips. "Humans are so corrupt. You see, this is periodically my territory, I don't really have to mark it since I paid for it. Of course the two of you had no way of knowing that but really, you should check the news more often. I take it you haven't heard the warning for this area?"

The girls looked at each other, warning, what the hell was he talking about? How can someone buy government land as their own, and what did he mean about warning?

"It's really dangerous for two young girls such as yourself to be out here alone, what, with a serial killer in the area."

"Kira, run!" Malia called out, pushing her back in the direction of their tent.

She did as she was told and took off sprinting, trusting her Kitsune ability to keep her ahead of the stranger. Besides that, she was just praying that Malia was fast enough, she'd never forgive herself if Malia was caught. She stumbled a bit as some loose rocks shifted under her feet but managed to stay upright; as she came to the fallen tree from earlier, she leapt over it. She spun around as she landed, hoping to catch a glimpse of the killer but at the same time, afraid to see if he was on her trail. She took a step, a sudden snap causing her heart to speed up and then her foot was suddenly yanked out from underneath her. A scream tore from her throat, the world suddenly upside down and swaying- a trap? Kira scrambled to reach her ankle, if she could just cut the rope… as her fingers found the material, she felt it was made out of metal, she wouldn't be able to cut it.

"Malia!" she called out, terrified.

Elsewhere, Malia was sprinting, glad that the Wolf had decided to follow her. Kira didn't have claws or fangs, and her katana was in the lockbox… She had almost no means of protection against this guy right now. He wasn't an Alpha at least so Malia stood a chance; she hadn't made it far when she heard Kira scream out in surprise. She whipped around, surprised to see that the man was still right behind her.

"What did you do?" she cried out, claws and fangs out.

"Me, nothing, I've been following you. How could I have done anything?"

"Liar!"

He smiled, "Please, call me Peter. And she just needs to watch where she's going, no one to blame but herself."

Malia charged forward, claws reaching for his face but he easily dodged, fist flying out to catch her in the ribs. She snarled in pain but kept attacking, pushing him back a few steps; if she could just keep him at bay… Her concentration broke when Kira screamed out her name- was Peter not alone? Either way, it was a mistake to take her eyes off her enemy, he slammed his fist into her chin, knocking her head sideways and then he sent her flying into a nearby tree with a powerful kick. Malia's world went black before she hit the ground.

Yards away, Kira was still trying to get down when she heard the obvious sound of someone walking through the brush. She whimpered and picked at the loop around her ankle more furiously but she was just getting bloody fingertips for her trouble. Kira looked around frantically, trying to figure out which direction the footsteps were coming from, but she didn't have long to wait. He appeared in front of her, with Malia draped over his shoulder, and Kira could smell blood.

"Give me your hands," was all he said to her.

"What did you do to her?" Kira demanded to know.

Peter flashed his eyes at her and snarled, "Give me your hands, now!" Really, she was in no position to be expecting answers.

Kira felt the tears spring to her eyes, Malia had been caught and now here he was facing her… what was going to happen to them? She bit her lip and slowly brought her hands to her face. With no plan at all coming to mind, it was best to just go along with it right? Wait for a better chance to escape.

"Good girl," Peter whispered, liking the goosebumps that broke out across the Fox's arms. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a second pair of specially made shackles. In just a moment he had them opened, they were made out of steel and had five spikes on the inside, designed to pierce the skin of whomever was wearing them. It took him a moment to get both shackles around her wrist, but luckily she hadn't gotten a good look at them and didn't start resisting until he was tightening the shackles.

"What are you doing? Stop, please," Kira whimpered in pain, realizing now why she had smelled blood coming from Malia. She sobbed as the spikes broke the skin of her wrists and dug in, the man not stopping until the bands were snug against her skin.

Next he disappeared behind her, "Now that you're secure," he released the line holding her and laughed as she dropped to the ground. With a thud, she landed on her back, the wind knocked out of her; it disoriented her enough that he had plenty of time to grab her before she thought about running off. He snagged a handful of her hair and pulled her to her feet, "Let's go."

Kira was hyperventilating; this couldn't be happening… this was supposed to just be a nice vacation, her and Malia. Now she was being marched through the woods by her hair, and Malia was still unconscious over his shoulder. "HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE!" she yelled out.

Peter sighed, she just had to call for help didn't she? He let go of her hair and wrapped his fingers around her throat instead, pressing her up against a tree. "No one is out here, at least not close enough to hear you. I already killed the people within shouting distance. But please, do us all a favor and stop screaming. If you scream again, I'll drag you the rest of the way by your throat, got it?"

She pulled ineffectively at his fingers, tears leaking from her eyes at the pressure building up in her head. When he gave a squeeze she managed to choke out a yes and thankfully he released her; the relief didn't last long before the hand was in her hair once more and pulling her along. Her feet were dragging as she tried to keep up with his pace but it was hard when her back was bowed down since he was forcing her to look at the ground. But eventually they came across an abandoned looking cabin, and thankfully Malia was starting to stir.

"Inside, open the door," Peter ordered.

Kira whimpered as she turned the latch for the door, the spikes in her wrist digging in at any movement. As soon as the door was open, Peter slammed his foot into her back, sending her sprawling into the cabin. She slammed into a chair and went flying onto the floor. While she was groaning in pain, Peter stepped into the cabin and shut the door, locking it with a series of chains and deadbolts; he even jammed a door wedge along the top of the door jam. They wouldn't be able to get everything undone if for any reason they managed to break his control, not before he'd be back on them.

"Don't go anywhere now," he smirked, stepping over Kira and dropping Malia on the floor. He walked over to his shelf and grabbed a length of chain, throwing one end over a beam across the ceiling. He picked Malia up and attached the chain to her shackles, the girl moaning weakly at the pain. He tightened the slack over the beam, pulling Malia off of her feet and that caused her eyes to shoot open, pain searing down her arms; Peter secured the end of the chain on a hidden clasp built into the floor of the cabin. Kira looked up to see Malia suspended in the air, blood dripping down her wrists freely, her feet kicking as she tried to get to Peter. He just laughed at her attempts and walked around her, arm reaching out the spin her around. The Coyote cursed him in pain as her weight pulled against the shackles.

Kira whimpered and clambered to her feet, noticing all the locks on the door- she'd never get those undone. So instead she turned and moved towards the window, thinking of just diving through it but then she saw the iron bars and stopped short. From the outside, this place looked desolate but clearly that was just a ruse, he'd fortified it from the inside, thinking of every escape route and blocking it off.

"Looking for a way out?" he asked, an evil smirk on his face.

Kira backed away from him, holding her bound hands in front of her, "What do you want from us? We didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes you did, you caught my eye. That's all that's needed. You were in the right place at the right time. How lucky am I?" Peter answered.

"Kira, just run, get out," Malia cried, not noticing all the locks.

"Please, don't hurt us, just let us go," Kira whimpered.

Peter gave her a sympathetic look, "I can't do that Sweetness, you see, lately I've only come across Humans and, well, they just don't last that long. But you two, oh, you two will last me awhile, with your healing and all. You expect me to just, let you go?"

"We won't tell anyone where to find you, I swear!"

"That doesn't matter much to me, I don't stay in any one area too long, I've been moving around a bit. You could even tell everyone my name and it wouldn't change anything. I haven't been shy about leaving behind physical evidence because you see, as far as the government is concerned, I died. I don't exist; I died when my nephew Derek killed me, took my Alpha power away."

"Derek?" Kira asked, recalling something that Scott had told her about the Pack's troubled past. "As in Derek Hale?"

"Yes, the very same. You know my nephew?"

Kira backed away, pressing herself against the wall, "Peter, Peter Hale… oh god…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, chapter one out of the way, now the fun is really going to start, are you ready?


	2. Kira, Sweetness

"I see the enormity of your situation has finally sunk in, good," Peter smiled. "Now then, come here so I can get you chained up."

"Go away! Don't touch me!" Kira screamed, running to the door and doing her best the try and turn the locks.

Malia snarled, "Peter stay away from her. Derek should have just burned you to ashes when he had the chance. Don't touch her!"

Peter just stepped forward and jerked her away from the door, another length of chain appearing in his hands. He led her over to a spot just a few feet away from where the Coyote was hanging. Direct line of sight was good when it came to situations such as these, but only for one of them. "On your knees, now!" he ordered, pushing down roughly on her shoulders.

She cried out in pain as his claws dug into her and she fell to her knees. Instead of having her face her companion though, he set her perpendicular, facing the wall instead. Peter attached the chain to her bonds and then reached up, tossing the chain over the beam. He pulled at the chain until the Fox had her arms raised high over her head before locking it into place. Kira whimpered at the pain, it was almost too high for her to reach while on her knees, she started to stand, relieve some of the pressure but Peter punched her in the stomach. She dropped to her knees, crying out in pain as her arms her jerked upward.

"Did I say you could stand? Looks like you need a more secure method." Peter walked over to his shelf of instruments again and grabbed a few iron bands. These had a curve to them, which he fitted over her calves; next came the drill, along with 4 massive screws. He shifted her legs so her knees were about foot and a half apart. The first band went right behind her knee, at the top of her calf and he drilled the screws through it- her leg now stuck to the floor. The process was quickly repeated with her other leg. "Much better."

Kira looked to Malia, things didn't look like they could get much worse; she was stuck with her arms in the air and Malia was left hanging. If she relaxed at all, the spikes would start pulling at her again, causing more blood to drip down her arms, and now she couldn't even stand up to relieve the pain. She tried to tug at the bands holding her legs but they were too close to her knees for her to get much leverage. "Just let us go," she pleaded.

"No, don't beg Kira, you're just giving him what he wants," Malia warned, head held up high.

"Oh, don't worry, she'll give me what I want, both of you will. But, since you think you've figured out what makes me tick, we'll start with you," Peter stated, walking back over to the hanging Coyote.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, kicking out at him as soon as he got close enough.

Peter easily caught her legs, claws digging into her thighs, "Oh, that just means it will be that much more fun to break you. Fight me, as long as you want." With that he viciously raked his claws down her legs, her pants quickly shredding.

Kira flinched in pain as she heard Malia cry out, they were going to die here… She closed her eyes and looked over her right shoulder, unable to look at Malia while she was being cut open. The smell of blood quickly filled the air, making her gag; why was there nothing she could do?

"Kira, Sweetness, you really should be watching. If you don't watch, I'll have to repeat everything I do," Peter crooned, suddenly right next to her ear. She jumped in fright and her eyes flew open, looking into his icy blue ones. "There's a good girl."

Malia was swinging slightly, blood dripping onto the cabin floor; Kira gasped as she took in the damage. Her legs were shredded to ribbons and her shirt was in pieces, she was barely able to hold her head up.

"Kira, don't listen to him, look away," Malia called out weakly.

"But, Malia… he's going to tear you to shreds," she sobbed in return.

Peter laughed and caressed Kira's cheek, "Not all at once, remember, I want this to last awhile. So, really it's your turn now."

Both girls whimpered and Kira struggled against her bonds, her feet kicking against the floorboards. Malia was snarling weakly as her body healed itself, absolutely helpless to save her girlfriend. Peter started by slashing Kira down her body, ripping her shirt away from her to make her feel even more vulnerable. He rumbled with pleasure at the sight of blood sliding down her skin, already straining against his jeans. Kira flinched when he knelt down in front of her, face pressing against her side to drag his tongue across her wounds.

"Stop, p-pl-please, just stop," Kira begged, squirming away from his tongue as best as she could.

"Yes, beg," Peter moaned, claws digging into her sides some more, twisting slightly to make her squeal in pain. He lapped at the blood oozing from her stomach, bloodlust rising and making his eyes glow brightly.

Tears were streaming down Kira's face, she could hardly draw a breath as she stammered out words, asking him to stop. "Just let us go, w-w-we ju-just want to g-g-go home!"

"Please stop, don't touch her, do whatever you want to me, but leave her alone!" the Coyote cried out, most of her wounds healing nicely. It was just her legs that were still a mess.

"This is why it's more fun with two, especially when both of you can heal quickly," Peter whispered, eyes bright with manic energy. He could feel Kira shaking against him, the fear was really starting to sink in- he could smell it coming off her in waves now. He had to go easy on the Fox though, he realized that she wasn't as strong as the other girl and would break a lot faster. Malia though, she was the one he could cut up, he had other plans for Kira.

"Why are you doing this?" Kira asked, body shaking violently.

"Do I need a reason? Maybe I just love the feel of flesh tearing, or the taste of blood. I just relish the idea that my victims are at my mercy, and I can make them beg and scream and no one will be around to save them."

Peter got to his feet and wandered back over to Malia, trailing a claw down her cheek with just enough pressure to draw blood. It was obvious she made an effort to not cringe at his touch. "I've got a lot in store for you but, well I want you to heal a bit more before we start round two."

Malia swallowed, what was he going to do in the meantime? Did that mean he was going to go back to cutting up Kira? She was already a mess and he only marginally slashed her, Kira couldn't take much more of that treatment. Both sets of eyes followed the sadistic bastard as he walked over to a bag on the far shelf; he kept his back to them as he pulled out a container of clear liquid. He also pulled out a small metal spoon, and then he slowly walked over to Kira. They watched in silence as he dipped the spoon into the jar and let the viscous liquid drip back down.

"Open your mouth," Peter whispered.

Kira whimpered and tilted her head away, "What is it, are you going to poison me?"

"It wouldn't be any fun to just poison you, my aim isn't to kill you just yet. Now open your mouth!" He gripped her jaw and pried her mouth open, thrusting the spoon into her mouth. He laughed as Kira tried to fight back, not wanting to swallow but it didn't matter- it was Kanima venom, it was already working its way into her system. It didn't take long for Kira's body to go completely slack, chin dipping forward and back slouching as much as the chain would allow.

Malia whimpered as she saw that spikes digging into her flesh, "Kira, wake up! You bastard, look at her arms, she can't support her weight like that!"

Peter smiled at the Coyote, "Oh, she isn't asleep, even now I can see the total fear in her eyes." He lifted her chin with two of his fingers, staring into her eyes. "She's just paralyzed, completely. Kanima venom is a great tool to keep things fun. And besides, you're supporting your weight just fine, she'll survive the next few minutes; she doesn't even have to support all of her weight since she's on her knees. Really she's rather lucky."

Kira felt tears well up in her eyes, everything felt wrong! She tried to pull away when Peter touched her but her muscles weren't responding; she wanted to relieve the pain in her wrists by sitting upright but her body stayed slack in his arms. Even her whimpers were silenced as her vocal chords refused to work; the muscles controlling her eyes weren't working either, she could do nothing but stare straight ahead. How was it that he had a jar of this and what exactly was he going to do now?

"Oh Sweetness, don't cry. I know this probably seems very overwhelming, not having any control over your body but trust me, it needs to be this way. At least you'll still be able to feel everything." Peter was practically vibrating with energy as he wiped away the tears trailing down the young woman's cheeks. He gently tilted her head back so she wasn't stuck looking at floor and stood up.

"Malia, I know this is going to upset you but well, that is what makes this so fun." He gave her a maniacal grin; with one hand he reached up and pulled down his zipper- he was instantly rewarded with a reaction. Malia snarled and kicked her still bleeding legs, Peter's smile just grew more malicious. "You caught on fast kiddo."

"Get the fuck away from her. You want to fight, then fucking untie me and I'll rip your throat out!" Malia snarled, fangs out.

"I don't want to fight, I want something else from you. So you'll stay there; I won't tell you to be quiet since I'm not bothered by your meaningless threats. But keep in mind, Kira here might get stressed out more if you're yelling."

Peter easily freed himself from his boxers and was slowly stroking himself, even though he was already sporting a full erection. It didn't take much for him to tune out the other girl's snarls and growls, his attention was on the Fox now. He took a few steps closer to her and bent forward, gently gripping the back of Kira's head, pulling it upright. With his other hand he reluctantly let go of himself, reaching forward to caress her cheek.

"You look amazing," he murmured, the fear in her eyes caused his penis to jerk as he felt a rush of adrenaline. There was blood running down her arms and dripping onto the floor, Peter's mouth was watering as he remembered the taste of it. He eased her slack jaw open further, positioning himself by her lips; his eyes closed as he rubbed the head against her mouth, holding back from entering just yet. Instead he took a deep breath and stepped as close as he could, shamelessly dragging her face across his groin. Peter moaned and clenched his jaw, if only he was naked, then he'd be able to really fill her nostrils with his musky scent. But there was time for that later, they had all the time in the world. Peter tilted her head back a bit, looking down at her face; he quickly wiped away a stray tear with his thumb before getting a secure grip on either side of her head. This was the moment that everything would change for her, Peter locked eyes with the Fox, eager to watch her reaction. After all the eyes were the window to the soul, even though she was paralyzed, her eyes were telling him volumes- she was begging him to stop, her heart was racing, he could tell she was terrified. Eyes were just so beautiful and expressive, that was why he took them as his souvenirs, so he could always remember his time with them. A smile flashed across his face and his eyes flashed blue, it was the only warning Kira had before he thrust deep into her mouth, taking only enough care so he didn't smash her nose against his zipper.

A satisfied groan escaped his throat as he stayed there for a moment, the moist heat from her mouth felt better than he thought. He wasn't sure what it was, he'd done this with a few of his other victims, but they were human and weak. He hadn't needed the Kanima venom then, so Kira's body was that much more relaxed underneath him. His glowing eyes stayed locked with hers as he pulled out a few inches and then pushed back in; he could feel himself slide against the back of her throat. The tears were spilling out of the girl's eyes now, the fear making Peter's adrenaline spike. He pulled out about halfway and enjoyed the look of her lips around his plump cock. As he slid back in, he rolled his hips and stayed pressed against the back of her throat. It didn't take much after that for Peter to let go of his restraint, knowing that she was completely at his mercy; the time for nice was over. He gripped her head tight and thrust his hips, ruthlessly fucking her mouth; he pressed his hips in close, trying to get as much of himself in her as his pants would allow. Guttural rumbles were coming from his throat as he allowed himself to get close to release, the chains holding her arms were clanking as her body rocked from his aggressive movements. After a few more thrusts he quickly pulled out of her mouth and forced her head downward, one hand coming up to stroke himself. He moaned loudly as he came, semen spurting out onto her hair.

Kira felt the shame heat her cheeks as she was finally allowed to be free of his eyes, it had been agony to stare into his manic face while he was doing that. She tried not to think about how it felt when he slammed into the back of her throat or what he was doing as she felt him rutting against her head. Instead she focused on the tears falling onto the floor, the splatters from the drool escaping from her still open jaws, anything but what had just happened. The entire time she could hear Malia cursing and snarling- it absolutely broke her heart that her girlfriend had to witness that. Surely it was torturing her just as much, if in an entirely different way… Kira shuddered and felt like retching but the venom in her body prevented any of that from happening. Her throat was raw enough anyways, throwing up would only make it worse. She let herself hang there, welcoming the pain from her wrists now as a distraction.

Malia felt her world collapse, her throat hoarse from all the screaming and growling, blood dripping down her arms and sides. Kira had been helpless, still was; she could do nothing but watch as Peter rubbed himself against her. The rage was still boiling in her stomach- he was marking her with his disgusting scent! Getting his 'stuff' in her hair and basically overwriting Malia's Claim. When he finally finished, tucking himself back into his pants, he left Kira hanging there and walked over to her.

"Enjoy the show?"

She snapped, pulling herself up higher, legs flying out at him. A triumphant smile came to her face when she felt her foot connect with his chin, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"Oh, you still have a lot of fire, I like that," Peter smirked. He rushed her, easily dodging her kick this time; his hands flew to her sides and his claws dug into her skin. "Are you just upset that you missed out on the fun? I can arrange for something like that you know, all you have to do is ask."

"Stay away from us both you sick son of a bitch!" Malia growled out, sucking in a breath as he twisted his claws.

Peter just shrugged, "I've got a lot more planned here so you'll have to put up with me for awhile longer. But, there is something I need to go get. Can I trust you two to be good little girls while I'm gone?"

Malia brightened, he was leaving? That meant he'd have to unlock something and it would give them time to get out! She tried to hide her smile, surely he wasn't about to be this stupid? He started to walk to the back of the small cabin, towards a wrought iron door. So if there was a way out, it would be the back door, it wasn't nearly as guarded.

"Oh, before I go, one last thing," Peter said, turning back around. Two quick steps and he was pressed against Malia's back, claws sinking into her lower back; with a sickening crack his twisted his hands and broke her spine. As she roared out in pain he leaned in to whisper, "Lumbar structures take awhile to heal so, you know, until then you won't be able to move your legs. Just in case you were thinking of escaping. Kira though, she'll still be paralyzed for awhile longer but, it might wear off enough for her to start talking. I'll be back."

With that he left, locking the heavy door behind him and then shutting the wooden door to keep their screams muted. Malia was still screaming out in pain, tears streaming down her face; she couldn't feel her legs anymore, even the claw marks had stopped healing.

Minutes went by before Kira carefully swallowed, mouth hardly working, but Peter had been right, over the last minute or so, she had been able to blink and work her jaw. Her head was still too heavy to lift but at least now she wasn't drooling all over the floor.

"Malia?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

The Coyote went quiet, hardly daring to believe that Kira was back with her. The silence in the cabin had been agony. "Baby? Oh my god, baby, can you move?" She pushed her numb body to the back of her mind, if even a portion of Kira's strength was coming back, maybe she'd be able to run and get help.

"I… I can barely form words and my head is so heavy, but that means it's wearing off like he said. Did… did he really… your legs?"

Malia sniffled, "I'll be fine. It's just my spine- hurts like a bitch but, it will mend itself. I can't… I can't get that out of my head. Kira-"

"Don't!" Kira said as loud as she could, eyes closing tightly. "I don't want to talk about what happened. Let's just… we have to get out of here," she added on quietly. Now that she had a little more control over her muscles, she could feel herself shaking from all the shame and revulsion. If only she hadn't been paralyzed, Peter wouldn't have anything between his legs anymore, but Peter didn't seem stupid and that was probably exactly why he had that venom in his bag of torture.

"Kira, can you, can you use your FoxFire? I don't know how that will help but if you can shock Peter with it after I get my legs back, we can try to escape out the back door."

The Fox managed a small nod of her head, eyes closing as she tried to pool her energy to her fingertips. She couldn't look up but she knew it was working, she could feel the spark of energy jumping from her fingers and onto the chains. "Yea, I can manage, probably even a bigger spark once I get all my movement back."

"Okay, just keep that in mind for later. I'm almost positive that if I can swing my legs up I'll be able to break the beam. Then once I'm on the floor I can undo this chain and come free you."

"Okay yea, we can escape this," Kira whispered, mostly to herself.

The Coyote was going to elaborate on her plan more but she heard a faint rustle through the heavy door and warned Kira that Peter was back. Moments later the back door unlocked and the evil bastard was back.

"Glad to see you girls stuck around, the party is just really about to get started. How are you feeling over there Sweetness?"

"Like I need a bath!" Kira spat out, lifting her head enough to glare at her attacker.

Peter laughed heartily, "I'm just getting started so you better get used to it. Now, you Coyote, I see you're still just kinda limp so I'll leave you to keep healing. While you're doing that, I'll explain where I went." He slipped a small bag off his shoulder and set it on the ground, pulling up the only chair in the room. "I went to your little campsite, messed it up a bit. Should resemble a bear attack close enough, not that the rangers are going to look into it too much, not with the money I gave them. Anyways, ransacked the lockbox and tossed the food around, tore up the tent and whatnot. Grabbed a few interesting things out of the lockbox though."

Malia's eyes lit up when he pulled out their phones, if they could get to those after they got free, they could tell the cops about the monster responsible for all this.

"Don't look so hopeful, I already pulled out the batteries and smashed them, they are useless. I just wanted you to get your hopes up," he revealed, crushing both mobiles in his clawed hand. "Now, I also grabbed your personal goodies, like wallets and such. Now, Kira, can you tell me why you brought such a dangerous thing out into the wilderness?"

The tired girl lifted her head and saw that he had grabbed her katana from the lockbox and was inspecting it. "Don't touch that, it's not yours!"

"Nonsense, of course it's mine. After all, you belong to me, or, you will soon enough. This is actually kept rather sharp, it would be a shame if someone got hurt on accident you know."

"I don't belong to anyone! I'm my own person, this is the 21st century!" Kira growled out, jerking her chains in a weak attempt to get free.

"Oh my dear Kira, that's not quite what I meant. Obviously I didn't buy you, you aren't my property or my slave. Not in a monetary respect of course. Hasn't your mother had 'the talk' with you? I know Malia can understand what I mean, given her reaction from earlier."

She turned to look at her girlfriend, "What's he talking about then… he's scaring me Malia!"

Malia swallowed and looked at the ground, she wasn't quite sure how to explain it gently. "Peter is… he's trying to Claim you. That's why he-"

"I know what he did," Kira cut in, not wanting to hear the words come out of Malia's mouth.

"Right. He… he was erasing my Claim on you, overriding my scent. Before, you were mine, and I was yours, in an intimate sense. Derek explained it to me awhile ago when I didn't understand why I was getting so possessive over you. Knowing that you smelled like me to everyone with a good nose, it made me happy because they would know you were spoken for."

Kira growled again, "What does that have to do with anything! I didn't agree to any of that! I want his scent off of me, doesn't that count for anything!"

Peter cut in, "Usually that would but Malia never sealed the deal between you two, I doubt Derek told her about that since it's an antiquated practice. Plus it's not something that's done lightly in our community. Because of that, anyone could potentially steal you away from her, override her scent as she said. Scent marking is a very big deal to people like us you know and I plan on marking you so heavily, that anyone who comes within 10 feet of you will know who you belong to."

Kira started to sob, her parents were going to find her battered and violated out in the woods and they'd never be able to get the sight or smell out of their minds. She was going to die not even smelling like her girlfriend, after all the hard work they put into realizing they liked each other. Life wasn't supposed to be like this!

"Oh did I upset you? I'm sorry, I'll try and make it up to you, but first," Peter drawled, standing up from the chair. "I want to see just how sharp this is. Malia's pants are looking rather torn up, so we might as well just get rid of them." With a quick slice, he cut into the waistband of Malia's pants, expertly avoiding her skin, the damaged cloth falling to the floor easily. "There, that's much better. The tattered remains of your shirt can stay for now, just to remind Kira of how naked she is."

Malia shook as he ran the dull side of the blade against her skin, the coolness of it leaving a trail of goosebumps down her skin. She barely listened as he babbled on about how her legs hadn't healed yet and he was hoping to wait a little longer. His words meant nothing to her right now, instead she watched the blade with her eyes, the blade that belonged to her girlfriend. It was only a matter of time before it cut into her flesh and surely after that Kira would hesitate to use it ever again.

"Please don't! Not with that!" Kira suddenly cried out. "D-don't hurt her anymore, you've done enough to her."

Peter turned and smiled at the smaller girl, "So does this mean you're ready for round two?" He chuckled darkly when he saw her shudder at the mere thought; he was marginally surprised when she nodded her head.

"If it means you won't cut her open, then scent me all you want. I can't s-s-stop you from doing it anyways," Kira sobbed, trying to stay strong. Maybe, if she gave him half-hearted permission, she wouldn't feel as ashamed. Peter was going to do it anyways so maybe this will take away some of his power over her. Besides, she was doing this for Malia, she'd be strong for Malia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanima venom is awesome and amazing and works at paralyzing the whole body if ingested or just the spinal communication if slashed (like in show) but never effects the muscles of the diaphragm so respiratory issues are never a problem. Magic (obvious sarcasm since any paralyzing agent that works against muscle communication will affect the respiratory system as well). The danger of this depends on how much of the agent enters the bloodstream. For how paralyzed I made Kira, her diaphragm would have definitely been effected so supernatural magic is really the only explanation.
> 
> So... Peter is clearly a fucked up individual... but it's only going to get worse, for both girls. Is it sad that I'm going to ask if you're enjoying the fic? I mean obviously... horrendous torture is AWFUL but... I mean, it's just a story right?


	3. I'll Leave You Begging For More

Peter stepped behind the Coyote, katana still in his hands, "So you don't want me to cut her open anymore? Especially not with this?" He waved the blade in the air; Kira nodded her head. "Okay, I can do that."

Kira watched closely as he approached the long shelf with all his other tools, setting her katana down. She frowned in confusion when he picked up something else though, small clicks filled the air.

"Just want to do one thing first, I'm tired of getting kicked," he explained, holding up some leg shackles. They were a lot like the ones holding their wrists, spiked along the inside, but these had more links between them, giving Malia more range of motion with her legs than her hands. "The reason for the extra room will be explained later, but for now you don't have to worry about that."

The Fox whined as she watched him tighten the shackles around Malia's ankles, whimpering when the spikes pierced her skin.

"It's okay Baby," Malia replied weakly. "I still can't feel it."

Kira bit her lip, even if she couldn't feel it, it didn't look good to see it happen, knowing that she was bleeding from her ankles now. As it was, she was trying to ignore the screaming pain in her knees from kneeling on the harsh wooden floor; she'd realized now that she'd been lucky he hadn't pierced her legs with anything when he attached them to the floor.

"Okay, I'll leave her alone for now, since you think you're ready for more." He strode across the small cabin and knelt down in front of the Fox. "What do you think I'll do now?"

"I-I-I have no idea," Kira whispered, heart jack hammering in her chest.

He caressed her cheek with one hand, the other coming up to gently cup one of her exposed breasts. "I'm going to show you that I know what I'm doing, that I'm not like any of your inexperienced partners."

Both of them heard Malia snarl at the insult, especially considering the precarious situation he had found them in. But Peter pushed ahead, hands moving under her skirt; he popped his claws out and slid them down the sides of her panties.

"You won't be needing those," he laughed, removing them and tossing them over his shoulder. He stood up then, walking over to where her chain was secured to the floor. "I figure I can give you a little slack for now, don't make me regret it."

Kira gratefully lowered her arms as he loosened the slack; she was now able to sit back on her calves and her arms could bend so her hands rested in front of her face. It was a little awkward since her knees were so far apart but it felt better to sit back and let the fronts of her knees rest from the pressure. She tensed up again when Peter walked behind her, jaw clenching as she worked out how he was probably going to use the new slack to enjoy himself. Even though she was expecting his touch, she still jumped when he rested his hands on her hips.

"Sit up a bit for me Sweetness," he whispered in her ear. He pushed slightly, letting her know when to stop with the slightest of squeezes. "Good girl, wait just like that."

Kira closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, maybe she'd be able to just block out most of this. She could hear him shuffling around behind her and it pushed her nerves to the edge, scared of when he'd finally touch her. Her hands clamped around the chain in front of her face, needing something to hold, something to keep her grounded. When she felt his fingers caress her thighs, she screamed out in fear.

"Easy Kira, I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured. He was lying flat on his back, head between her thighs. Gently he reached up and pulled on her hips, coaxing her closer to the floor. Her breathing sped up, since her eyes were still closed, she had no idea that he was below her. When she was low enough, Peter turned his head to the side and easily nipped at the soft part of her inner thigh. Kira yelped in surprise and tried to rise up, but Peter had been ready and had a tight grip on her hips. "Be careful, I don't want to pierce your femoral artery now. Relax and let me."

She whimpered and refocused on her breathing- this was not what she'd been expecting at all. Already her cheeks were hot, oral sex already made her really bashful let alone that this monster was going to be doing it. The earlier rape was still raw in her mind but this was going to be so many times worse in her head; this was something that made her very uneasy and self conscious. Malia had managed to talk her into receiving once and she was so flustered by the end of it. Now Peter was going to know her so intimately, in ways she didn't want- it made her skin crawl. She wasn't even sure what he was going to gain from this, what kind of power was he exerting over her by doing this? Wasn't that what rape was about, power? But he had said that he wanted to prove he was experienced… why did that matter? Kira shook her head, none of that mattered at all, she just had to get through this, and he promised that he wouldn't cut Malia anymore.

"Baby, Baby, look at me," Malia called out. Kira opened her eyes and turned her head, locking eyes with her girlfriend. "I know… I know you aren't going to like this… I know. But… if it helps, p-pretend it's me…Don't think about him okay?"

Peter listened as he continued to bite Kira's thighs, finally snickering, "You can think about whomever you want, it won't change the fact that I'll be covered in your scent. It won't change the fact that Malia has to watch while I'm the one underneath you, making your squirm. Besides, she's inexperienced, you'll know it's not her, you won't be able to lie to yourself."

"Fuck you," Kira whispered. It was all she could do to keep from crying out as Peter pressed his teeth into her skin. Malia was right, she already gave Peter consent to scent her, if she just went somewhere else in her mind, she could forget that it was Peter. She couldn't quite trust his word yet, but he had said he wasn't going to hurt her, so maybe he wouldn't be sadistic like before. At least his bites hadn't broken skin yet so she said a small prayer and hoped he wouldn't get violent.

Peter eased her back down, kissing the inside of her thigh, biting them with his human teeth, just enough to get her skin tingling. He rubbed the stubble on his chin over the now pink areas, smiling as he heard her gasp in surprise. There was no way Malia could give her these sensations; his plan was to ruin this for her, to where she'd only want it from him, need his particular brand of oral. He rubbed his lips against the tight curls between her legs; he breathed deep, memorizing her distinct scent. Then he got to work. His tongue flicked out and found her clit, pressing against it as he moved in small circles. Tenderly he bit down with his teeth, just enough pressure for her to feel as he continued to lash at it with his tongue.

A small gasp escaped Kira's lips before she could rein it in; this sensation was completely new to her and she couldn't make sense of it. She adamantly refused to take any pleasure from this, it was just new to her was all. Kira repeated those words in her head over and over as she felt his tongue move faster and faster against her clit. Her mind jumped back to when Malia had been over top of her, back the creek, fingers playing with that same spot. She remembered wishing that Malia's fingers were inside her, soft moan coming from her throat when she felt the pressure inside. Her hands clenched harder around the chains and Kira was instantly brought back to the present, gaze flying to Malia in shame.

"It's okay Kira," Malia whispered. "You do what you have to in order to survive this. I… I love you."

Tears ran down Kira's cheeks as she looked in Malia's eyes, "I love you too."

Peter smirked to himself, he hadn't missed the soft sound when he had slid his tongue inside her slit. Like he'd told her before they started, she could think of whomever she wanted, but by the end of it, she would know it was Peter under her skirt. He pulled his tongue out from between her slick lips and pulled them both into his mouth, sucking lightly at the tender skin. Kira jerked her hips at the new sensation, the stubble prickling her skin as he sucked. Suddenly he gripped her hips tighter and sat up a bit more, shoving his tongue inside, expertly flattening it out to add a bit of pressure against her opening. He curled his tongue against the walls of her vagina, exploring around a bit to find out what made Kira squirm the most. As it was, she'd arched her back when he re-entered her, hips rolling in reaction to the sensations he was giving her.

Kira was biting her lip, half torn in her mind; she desperately tried to imagine Malia but what Peter was doing was like nothing Malia had attempted. She whimpered as he pulled out and went back to sucking on her clit, tongue working at the sensitive bud. Peter pressed his lips solidly against her clit suddenly, a strong hum coming from his throat. Kira lost it, eyes shooting open at the vibration, breath coming in quick gasps, this wasn't right- he shouldn't be able to do this to her! Then she made the mistake of looking down, cementing in her mind that this was indeed Peter beneath her, his hooded eyes looking up at her. He flashed his eyes at her, the icy blue orbs held her brown ones as he continued to hum, vibrating his lips against her clit. Her mind became foggy as his eyes penetrated inside her head, she flashed back to earlier, when he was standing above her, the smell of his semen heavy in her nostrils. Unbidden, her mind recalled his musky scent when he had rubbed himself all over her face, erasing Malia's scent.

The Wolf could see that his scenting was working, Kira's eyes grew bleary as he resumed licking inside her. The poor young Fox clearly didn't realize the danger of eye contact and why he had insisted on it earlier. While he admitted that the eyes communicated a lot, eyes held a lot of power, especially to a Were-creature and that wasn't the only thing it was good for. Peter had learned a lot in his time on the road, encountering and interrogating other supernatural creatures; hypnotism was something he was getting better at. That was the primary reason for his eye contact earlier, although the fear he saw had done wonders to excite him. He licked and sucked faster as Kira moaned softly and rolled her hips, eyes still glazed over. His eyes glowed brighter as she grew more excited, feeling her arch against him. He ran his hands down her sides as she pressed down on him and rocked her hips in time with his tongue. Slowly her eyes started to flare, eyes going bright orange as she panted and moaned loudly, riding his tongue. She looked down at him again, orange locking with blue, Peter's tongue moving in and out of her rapidly; the Fox was drawn into those eyes as she felt the pressure inside her build. Kira arched her back and let out a keening noise as the passion crested and she orgasmed, body tightening for a few seconds before going slack against her bonds. Kira held her eyes closed and purred with pleasure, relaxing against her partner. He let her sit on his chest for a few minutes, hands softly rubbing her sides as she came back to herself.

Kira felt her heart slowing down, her muscles were jelly-like and the knot of tension below her navel was gone. As she blinked, she took in her surroundings and remembered that she was technically still trapped in the cabin with a serial killer. The soft hands at her side woke up the rest of her body and she realized she was sitting on a warm, solid something. She squealed in humiliation and shock when she realized it was Peter's chest, his hands at her side.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you," he said, winking at her.

Kira sat up and refused to look at him or Malia, instead she stared at the wall over her right shoulder and let her cheeks get hot. She felt Peter shimmy out from under her, a breathy laugh ruining her concentration.

"I think you left your mark on this shirt Sweetness," he laughed, standing in her line of sight so she could see the wet stain left by her excitement. Peter easily pulled the shirt over his head and used the cloth to wipe his mouth and chin. He still had work to do and he preferred to not be completely distracted by the strong scent of Kira on his face. "Now then, since I went so gentle on you, I'm going to have to work out some of my frustrations on Malia."

"Wait! You said you wouldn't!" Kira cried out, pulling at her chain.

"I said I wouldn't cut her, and that I wouldn't use your pretty blade to do it. I'll even be gracious and extend that courtesy to this," Peter grinned, pulling a small pointy object out of his pocket.

Kira gasped, "That's my shuriken! Be careful!"

"It's more than just a shuriken, I know what it represents. I won't do anything to it, I figured I'd show it to you so you don't have to worry about it being lost at the campsite; it's safe in my pocket." She watched as he tucked it away again, she wasn't going to leave here without it!

"Anyways, like I was saying, I have some needs that need tending to, and well Kira, I can't take them out on you. You are far too special." Peter walked over to the other girl. As he expected, her spine was healed now; he laughed as Malia tried to kick at him but was having trouble adjusting to the new leg restraints. "See, now you can't kick me so easily. But fret not, I gave you that extra wiggle room for a reason."

Malia watched as he walked back over to his shelf of torture and picked a small wand of sorts. She eyes it warily when he waved it in front of her face, not sure what it could do- she knew that just because something was small didn't mean it was harmless. It had a small, hand-sized handle and a thin brown pole coming out of the top; there was a single button on the handle.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you don't know what this is- unsurprising since I made it myself. But I'll give you a hint, it's similar to the electric batons that Hunters use, only a little more portable. It doesn't pack as big of a punch but I didn't need it to since most of my victims have been Human. It if was any stronger than this, I'd run the risk of them dying on me, but you, little Coyote, you'll be able to withstand this just fine." Peter flipped on the switch and let the batteries get a charge built up, since it was so small, the copper tube he'd used for the prod wasn't able to put out a constant stream of current. But, since it was copper, it recharged quick enough, gotta love a great conductor.

The young woman whimpered a bit as he moved it closer to her skin, she could already pick up on the electricity built up in the wire, waiting for an excuse to escape. It might not be deadly to her kind but that didn't mean this was going to be a fun experience…

"Malia, Malia, take a deep breath now," Peter cackled just before brushing the metal against her skin. His heart sped up when a yelp was pulled from her throat and she jerked against her bonds. Just moments later another charge had built up and jumped from the device to her stomach, causing another jerk. "See Kira, I can keep my promise, I'm not cutting her open."

"But you're still hurting her!" Kira cried out, reaching out as best as she could.

"Like I said, I have needs and while I love the taste of blood, for you I'll hold back. For now, but if either of you piss me off, I may not be able to control myself- keep that in mind," Peter warned, using the small prod to point at Kira. "But now, time for some more fun, get ready Coyote."

Malia cringed as he lifted her tattered shirt with one hand, nails scraping across her skin just light enough to keep from breaking it. She screamed out in pain when the metal made contact with the sensitive skin around her nipple, hands gripping as she waited for the burst to be over. In the back of her mind she knew the burst was only about a second or so before it needed to charge again but with all of her nerves jumping, it seemed to last forever. She could pick up Kira crying out in sympathy as he continued his assault for 5 more bursts, moving the prod in small circles over her breasts. Malia panted when he finally stepped back, her limbs still quaking from the muscle spasms.

"Your pain…your rage," Peter whispered, stepping around her and running his nose along her neck, sniffing. "It's so intoxicating… but I need more. Now I obviously can't trust you to not run away if I let you down, and I'm not allowed to break your skin so I can't claw your legs. So I'm glad I thought ahead and brought this," he said, pulling a small collar from his pocket.

"Shock collar?" Malia guessed, too tired to put disdain in her voice.

"Correct. And I'll have the remote on me so if you even think about misbehaving while I'm getting set up you'll get a lot of volts. And this one doesn't need a recharge time, as long as I'm holding down the button, you'll be feeling it," Peter warned.

Both girls watched as he flipped off the mini-prod and then attached the collar to Malia's throat. He told her that he was going to undo her wrist cuffs from the chain but that she better not try to attack or escape. Malia of course growled and kicked her feet, complaining about how she couldn't really escape with her ankles shackled.

Peter backhanded her harshly, "Do not sass me, I'm not in the mood. Now shut up and sit still while I get this set up and maybe I'll go easy on you."

When she didn't make another comment he slowly undid the chain from the floor and lowered her onto her feet. He then commanded her to sit on the floor and keep her hands in front of her. Peter waited until she did as she was told and then bent down in front of her, unhooking the chain from her cuffs. Expectedly, that was when Malia decided to attack, fangs bared and ready to bite down on his throat- he pushed down on the control and laughed as her body went rigid with the electricity coursing through her.

"I warned you, you're so predictable, that was when all my victims decided to lash out. There were a few that were resigned to their fate though and didn't put up a fight, but I know you still had something left in you." Peter finally released the button and quickly clasped the chain onto her ankle cuffs. He then went back and hefted the chain, slowly raising her off the floor by her feet; once she was at the right height, he secured the chain once more and then grabbed a clasp from his bag.

Malia whimpered and tried to scratch at Peter's legs but her muscles were sluggish after that last massive shock. She flinched when he reached down, thinking he was going to punch her again but instead he just grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a sit-up position. When she realized that he was trying to hook her wrists to the chain again she started struggling, yelping in pain when the spikes of her shackles dug into her skin. Her strength was no match for his though and he quickly had her wrists attached to the hanging end of the chain. When he stepped away to grab something, Malia tried to kick out with her feet but since her wrists were attached to the same thing all it did was pull on her shackles. She was now hanging like an inverted triangle, arms and legs locked straight from her weight. Fear flooded her system- Peter mentioned having needs, and she had seen what he'd done with Kira… in this position she was vulnerable to him, way more than when she had just been hanging by her arms. She snarled and whimpered, trying to figure out a way to unhook herself but she only succeeded in tearing her skin open more on the spikes.

"Stop, or I'll shock you. This is the position I want you in and I'm not done setting you up yet."

"Go to Hell! I'm not just going to hang here and let you do whatever you want to me! I'd rather be dead!" Malia yelled.

"Don't do this to her please! I'm sorry I made you promise no more blood! Don't do this to her!" Kira sobbed, knowing that what he was setting up to do was her fault. She couldn't decide what was worse, letting him rip open her skin over and over again to satisfy his need for blood or letting him assault her in a completely different way. Ignoring her own pain from the spikes, Kira tugged at her bonds and yelled incoherently at Peter.

The Wolf continued to ignore them both as he finished digging through his bag and pulled out a small metal bar, pieces of leather attached to each end. It was only about 10 inches long but he didn't need much; he slid the bar between Malia's thighs and quickly tied the leather to keep it in place. Now she wouldn't be able to close her legs and it left her very open for him. He listened as she whimpered, trying to squirm out of her bonds and bend her knees. "Are you ready Malia?" Peter smirked, once again toying with the small prod.

"Don't touch me! Just let me down and maybe I won't kill you," Malia responded, eyes glowing in anger.

Peter sighed, "I'm getting tired of your mouth, the only sounds that should be coming out of it is screams of pain." He turned away from them and started digging through his bag of goodies. "I'm actually glad I get to use this stuff, my last victim was pretty boring."

"I can't do this anymore!" Kira sobbed, wrists torn open from her struggles. Nothing good ever came from the large canvas bag, "Let us go! Please."

"No can do my little Fox, the day isn't getting any younger. Now where is- oh got it, goody. You're in for a treat Malia, I've got some sensory deprivation for you," Peter whispered, practically vibrating with energy.

"Sens… sensory deprivation?" Kira asked, eyes wide.

"It's a rather interesting form of Human torture that I found out about when I was younger… when I first looked into my sadistic tendencies. I know some more supernatural methods but I think the Human ones work well since our bodies can take a lot. Inversely, supernatural methods work very well on Humans since they can't understand what's happening to them. Plus I can control the exact amount of pain they feel. This is just going to put Malia on edge a bit so I can enjoy her emotions more."

Malia struggled again as he approached her with a thick black blindfold, she twisted her head away from him as much as she could. It was no use though, since Peter was standing right next to her and gripped her chin with one hand. After he had the fabric draped over her eyes he tied it tightly and made sure it covered all of her vision. As he stepped away Malia tilted her head, listening to his steps; she'd go by her hearing alone, so what if she couldn't see the attacks coming?

"Now for step two," she heard him say. Again the footsteps came closer and she tensed up, waiting for the small wire to come into contact with her skin. But instead she felt something press into her ear and she jumped wildly, causing Peter to laugh loudly.

"Even with just your sight gone, you're already so on edge, this is going to be great."

Kira whimpered when she saw Malia flinch like that, it was as bad as when Peter had touched her earlier and she had refused to look. But this time Malia couldn't see no matter what she tried and that was way worse… Now he was doing something else to her and Kira's vantage point hindered her.

Peter moved to Malia's other side and put the earbud into her right ear; they were the kind that wrapped around the back of the ear so it would be harder for her to knock them loose with her shoulders. Once they were secure he picked up the small iPod and pressed play, keeping the volume loud so Malia couldn't pick up on what he was about to say.

The Coyote flinched as she heard a female voice crying in her ears now, "Please… let me go –panting- I… I can't… I can't do what you want… -loud screaming- Stop, no, no please, -more screams-"

"What is this?" Malia yelled out, turning her head to try and drown out the woman on the tape.

It was loud enough that Kira could pick it up as well; although she wasn't 100% sure on what was being said, the screams weren't lost on her.

Peter smiled and took a few steps back to his canvas bag, revealing to Kira what the other girl was listening to. "My greatest hits. You know how they say serial killers take trophies, I have a few that I like to keep. One I can't take on the road with me, it would be much too risky, but that iPod is something I can bring to stay satisfied in between my trips home. As I'm sure you can hear, it's screaming, but more specifically it's the recordings of every person I've killed. Mostly women but a few men, I edited out most of my talking but occasionally I hear myself."

Kira paled, "You record that stuff? You're recording this too aren't you?"

"Of course, this is a real treat. Malia has already provided some great material I'll be happy to listen to over and over. Oh, and your moans from earlier? Those will be what gets me off every night. Knowing that just my tongue made you come, made you cry out with such passion!" Peter moaned, one had reaching down to into his jeans to stroke himself lightly for a moment.

"No, shut up, you don't have the right! How do you even know that your stupid microphones picked that up? No, I refuse…" Kira panted, looking around the shabby cabin for any signs of the recording devices.

"Oh please Kira, I inherited a lot of money, I can afford the very best. I wanted to be able to pick up every sound that happens in here. Besides, I'll have you moaning again before we're through here, believe me." With that Peter lifted a few different things out of his bag and set them within easy reach on the shelf, next to the prod. "But for now, I want to hear some screams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure the whole shock treatment while having earbuds in won't really work, too bad, this is set in a supernatural world so anything is possible! The prod I had Peter design and use is basically a more handheld version of a picana. Obviously he was using a special handle to charge the rod instead of wires connecting to a car battery.
> 
> As for the whole hypnotism/rape thing, I touch on that at the very end of the story, to further explain my stance on it and such. Please don't hate me!


	4. You're Mine

Malia was crying as she listened to multiple women cry and beg for their lives, "Stay away from me," one woman cried. Next her ears were just filled with loud sobs and an occasional scream as a small zap was heard. The screams of agony were echoing in her head-there was no mistaking that all of them had been Peter's victims. She'd even realized that she'd heard their final breaths, the raspy breathing that slowly cuts out, the dull thud as Peter drops them to the ground. "Make it stop," she cried out, unable to hear her own voice over the screams in her ears.

"Oh on the contrary," Peter whispered to himself, turning on the prod. When it had a good charge he walked to Malia's side and held it over her skin.

"Malia look out!" Kira yelled, hoping that the warning would reach her; Malia didn't react though, she just kept sobbing and shaking her head. Kira watched in horror as Peter moved the rod here and there, deciding on the best place to start.

The voices in Malia's ears were too much- she blinked and blinked but all she saw was darkness, the heavy cloth pressing against her eyes. No matter how she shook her head, the pleas followed her and her mind was breaking. Was this going to be Kira? Were the two of them going to be reduced to recorded voices for a sicko to listen to over and over? Suddenly she was ripped from her thoughts as a jolt of electricity shot through her, the sensitive skin of her labia on fire.

Peter grinned maniacally as a bloodcurdling scream ripped from the girl's throat, the surprise of it all overriding her animalistic half. The pain and terror coming from Malia right now was all Human and he relished it. As the rod recharged he easily slid it into her vagina, teeth biting into his lip as he watched her spasm when the charge released. He only wished he had something thicker to penetrate her with, the thin rod easily slid into her folds without holding her open. His eyes started to glow as he moved the prod in and out, seeing all of her muscles tighten with each jolt.

Malia's sobs were even louder now, her arms and legs thrashing wildly as she tried desperately to escape the pain between her legs. "No, no, stop, please I'm begging you, just stop! I'll do anything! Please!" she cried out, throat raw from the volume of her screaming.

"Hear that Kira, she'll do anything," Peter teased as he pulled the hand-held device out from her body. She was panting heavily and her heart was racing- not being able to hear or see what was coming next was really taking a toll on her. Plus she probably couldn't even hear her own thoughts with the soundtrack going on. He paused for a moment, let her catch her breath but she was on edge, turning her head this way and that as she waited for the next touch to come. Peter reached out and stroked her cheek, getting a weak growl in response as she flinched away.

When the hand touched her cheek, she knew that Peter was at least away from her bottom half and she mentally sighed in relief. Maybe Kira shouldn't have asked for no more blood, this was too much for her to handle. She felt his fingers caress her lips and Malia did her best the steady herself but it wasn't enough- the thin rod was shoved in her mouth and rolled over her tongue. Her mind registered the heavy taste of her own sex before the shock set her nerves on fire. Once it passed the rod was drug along the base of her gums, each shock making her feel like her teeth were going to crack open. Suddenly her world went quiet and the earbuds were ripped out of her ears.

"Malia? Malia can you hear me?" Kira called out, once again straining her bonds, wanting to offer her girlfriend some sort of comfort.

"Y-yea I can," Malia whispered, trembling in outright fear. At least the screaming had stopped, but the nightmare was far from over.

Peter turned the prod off and set it down on the shelf, "I turned off the sound since I'm going to want you to hear what's coming next."

"What are you planning?" Kira whimpered, afraid to see what else he was going to put them through.

"Well the next bit requires your participation Sweetness, and it's not going to be nearly as much fun as before. But you see, it's only fair that Malia gets to hear you cry out in pain too, just a bit."

Kira started trembling as Peter crouched down in front of her again, claws out, "The question is, do you want blood or no blood? Which do you think you can handle better?"

"I-I don't know… w-w-what would the second option m-mean?" Kira asked. If Peter wanted her screaming out in pain, she had no doubt he'd get that from her, and the thought of his tongue lapping up her blood made her sick.

"It would mean a lot of this," Peter whispered, taking her hands in his. Without warning he gripped two of her fingers and savagely twisted them to the side, the snap of the bones carrying through the small space. He held her face to his chest as she screamed out in surprise and pain, the bones slowly mending. "It's okay my Sweetness, it will only be for a few short moments, and I promise to reward you."

The Fox looked up and him with tears in her eyes, lost as to how she could possibly be rewarded. She felt his hand softly caress her small breast before moving even lower and snaking under her skirt. Kira gasped in disgust and tried to move away but the bands around her calves stopped her, as well as Peter's sudden grip on her fingers again.

"Look at me Sweetness, I want to see your eyes," Peter crooned, rubbing his nose against her cheek.

Knowing that disobeying would only bring more pain, Kira turned her head and looked up into his eyes. Slowly his fingers started rubbing her clit and he squeezed her fingers lightly.

"Which will it be, blood or no blood. I need your screams now, but pleasure won't be far behind."

"I-i-i-if I choose b-blood, will that help satisfy your needs more?" Kira whispered, breath coming in shallow gasps. As sick as felt about him ripping into her flesh, the pain from the scratches disappeared faster than from broken fingers. Plus maybe it would help curb him from torturing Malia so mercilessly.

Peter smirked, "You're going to make me promise something else aren't you? Since you know I would love the bloody option."

"No more shocking Malia, please, I'm begging you. It was too much for both of us to bear," Kira admitted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The Coyote let out a sob, Kira was trying to make another sacrifice for her sake and she was full of shame at the knowledge that she was pleading for Peter to agree to it. Her sensitive nerves were still protesting the electric abuse they endured; there wasn't technically any damage done so there was nothing for her supernatural healing to fix. It didn't take but a moment for Peter to agree to cease the shock torture, a relieved cry coming from Malia's throat. "T-thank you… thank you…"

Kira let out a sigh of relief knowing that she'd made the right choice; she straightened her back and nodded her head, "Then I choose bloody."

Peter's eyes started to glow brightly, he knew that she'd come to this conclusion- he'd been betting on it really. "Don't forget to scream for me Kira." With that he slipped into her arms and pressed in close to her, not wanting her hands to get trapped between them. He raked his claws down her sides, being careful to not cut too deep and scrap the bones.

The minute his claws pierced her flesh, Kira gritted her teeth and tried to take deep breaths- but he wanted screams from her. When he lifted his hands and clawed up her shoulder, Kira gave him what he wanted, yelps of pain coming from her.

"Kira I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Malia sobbed quietly as the smell of blood filled the air.

Peter groaned with pleasure and ran his tongue across Kira's skin, barely able to restrain himself from biting into her flesh. He continued to suck at her shoulders as they healed, claws moving to her back where he could wound deeper. After just a few passes he stopped, satisfied with the cries she'd given him, it was her moans he wanted more anyways. "Look at me," he ordered, hand once again between her legs.

The Fox did as she was told and raised her chin, lips trembling as she felt his fingers at her slick opening. In the blink of an eye, his other hand was cupping the back of her head and he was kissing her softly, blue eyes piercing her brown ones. As he pulled away from the kiss he slipped his fingers inside her, using two and pressing them in as far as they would go.

Peter let his eyes flare as he slid his fingers in and out, warming her up just a bit. "Are you ready for the pleasure part?" he asked. Already Kira was lost to him, a weak mewling coming from her in response. He curled his fingers a bit and quickened his pace just a tad, "I can't hear you Sweetness," he purred.

Kira looked deep into Peter's eyes as his fingers slid inside her and suddenly she wanted more of him, needed more. His bright blue eyes were all she could think of, she couldn't look away. When she felt his fingers curl inside of her she rocked her hips gently, a louder mew coming from her; unbidden she leaned up and kissed him, pressed her breasts against his bare chest.

The Wolf rumbled with satisfaction, the hypnosis had her completely ensnared; whenever she saw his Wolf eyes now, she'd want him.

"Please," she whimpered against his mouth, "I need…"

"What do you need?"

"More, I need more," she moaned, trying to jerk her hips so he'd reach deeper.

Peter leaned down and roughly kissed her back, teeth biting down on her lip and drawing blood. Kira gasped and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, sliding it against hers. At the same time he started flexing his fingers rapidly, slipping a third one in to get better access. A rumble escaped his throat as he could feel her betting wetter and wetter; her eyes were starting to glow as well. With his free hand he reached down and freed himself from his jeans once more.

Her hips were rocking against his fingers and her stiffened nipples were rubbing against his skin lightly; Kira moaned into his mouth and gripped his hair in her hands as best her shackles would allow. She barely registered the taste of her own blood in her mouth, focusing more on sucking at Peter's tongue. When she heard his jeans unzip, Kira let out a pleading moan, eyes fully flared now. He responded by pressing his swollen penis against her stomach, the warmth of it making Kira purr in excitement.

"Not yet Kira, I need to mark you more," Peter grunted, fingers still moving inside her. He quickly changed hands, using her wetness as a lubricant as he stroked himself. "Don't you want more of my scent on you?" he asked as he pumped his fist.

"Yes!" she begged, leaning her body back to give him more room to move.

The overwhelming smell of her arousal pushed him over the edge quickly, more of his semen coating her stomach as he came. Kira moaned as he started to smear it across her skin and up to her breasts, his second hand slowly sliding out from between her legs. "Suck on my fingers, taste yourself," Peter ordered- with his eyes still boring into hers, she was more than willing to obey. He groaned as he felt her tongue twirl around his fingers, only lasting a moment before removing his fingers and kissing her roughly.

"More?" she whined when he pulled away, slipping out from under her arms.

"I need a few minutes to recharge, then I'll be back," he promised, careful to not break eye contact. He backed away from her and blindly ran his hand over the shelf near his bag, taking a minute before he found his last toy.

When Malia heard him approaching her end of the cabin again, she whimpered and flinched. What had he been doing to Kira? The room now smelled of Kira, Peter, and blood and it was agonizing for Malia to not see what was happening to her girlfriend.

"Malia, I realize that I've been unfair to you, you've taken the worst of the torture. Now since I'm saving myself for Kira again, you'll have to make do with one of my toys," Peter cackled, a dark grin coming to his face. "Are you ready for Malia to get some pleasure," he asked, still looking at his Fox. She nodded in response, mind still too hazy to work out what was happening. He held up the rounded device for Kira to see, "This is called the Pear of Anguish. Normally they have spiked tips but I felt generous when I purchased this one."

Malia flinched when the cold metal was pressed against her stomach, Peter's voice soft as he continued to explain. "See, no spikes or rough edges."

Peter moved so he was beside Malia's legs again, rubbing the bulb end of the device against her labia. She was starting to squirm again so Peter used his free hand to spread her lips open and pushed it inside her.

"No! Stop, I don't want this," Malia growled out, her Coyote coming to the surface again. The rounded object felt foreign inside her and she wanted it gone. She twisted against her bonds, trying to escape the metal between her legs.

"Of course you do Malia," Peter teased, sliding it in and out a few times.

Malia growled again and tried to kick out but it only jolted the object inside her.

"Does that mean it just isn't big enough for you? Not enough to satisfy your needs?" Peter asked. He licked his lips as he spun the corkscrew on the handle of the Pear, making the spoon like ends open wider and wider. After just a turn and a half, the Coyote was whimpering in pain.

"Please, stop!"

On the other side of the room, Kira was shaking her head, trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling when she heard Malia cry out in pain.

Peter decided to give the Pear another complete turn, stopping when the cry of pain peaked. "Sounds like we reached the right girth. Now tell me how bad you want it!" he ordered, thrusting the opened device further inside her.

"Stop it!" Kira screamed as Malia roared out in absolute pain. Her mind was racing, what had happened, just a few moments ago Peter had been breaking her fingers and clawing her back… and now Malia was wailing in agony.

"Tell me that you want it!" Peter yelled, thrusting the device into her slowly, panting as he watched it open her lips wide before it slid back into her.

Malia knew it wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted, all the screams from the tape had drilled that into her. The longer she disobeyed, the worse it was going to get. "Please… m-m-more, I-I w-w-want this," she sobbed, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I'm not convinced," Peter sighed. Kira was still yelling at him as well and now, he wanted to be able to hear Malia so, leaving the Pear inside Malia, Peter grabbed a fragment of Malia's shirt on the ground. He stomped over the Kira and stuffed it in her mouth, "I need silence from you right now Kira, be a good girl."

She saw the absolute threat in his eyes and shuddered, nodding her head quickly and let the tears roll down her face. He wasted no time, moving back over to Malia and resumed moving the Pear.

"Convince me Malia, I have to believe you want it," Peter ordered.

The Coyote let out a pained moan and awkwardly jerked her hips, "Deeper, God, deeper."

Peter finally grinned again and pushed it in as deep as her channel would allow before pulling it back out. He could hear her sobs of pain as he pushed it in again but she continued to do as she was told and moaned louder, begging.

"Please, oh p-please, f-faster, more!"

The wolf sped up the thrusts, turning Malia into a wailing, kicking mess. Occasionally she let out a fake moan or a stuttered command, pleasing Peter as much as she could. He kept at it until she was absolutely screaming in pain, unable to keep up the act and she'd begun bleeding from multiple tears to her vaginal walls. The sounds coming from her throat were some of the best he'd gotten from his victims yet. He dropped the device near his bag and left Malia hanging there, a quivering mess; he was done with her now. Peter had spent enough time playing around and he only had a few more hours before he needed to be gone so it was time for the final act. With a few quick movements Peter shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, already sporting a full erection again. He moved to the wall in front of Kira, pulling the cover off a long mirror. As he made sure it was angled right, Peter saw Kira's eyes widen at his size, a conceited grin coming to his face. Earlier she hadn't been able to get a good look at it and, while she knew it was a mouthful, she had no way of actually knowing its size. Now he took a moment to just stand before her, letting it sink in what was coming next. He was only about 6 inches long but he more than made up for it with his girth and he knew that's what Kira was going to be feeling.

Kira couldn't stay silent anymore, she spat out the shred of cloth and looked up at the monster, "Are you going to kill us soon? Just get it over with!"

He flashed his eyes at her, just for a moment, "That's not what you were begging for a few minutes ago."

She shook her head at the random burst of memory, her lips on his and felt a stirring between her legs. "Don't touch me again, just… just kill me."

Peter stepped forward and crouched down in front of her, letting her get the full blast of his eye shine, the want and need he felt was pouring into her. "You will be mine Kira, you're going to accept it."

She resisted for a moment, not wanting to make eye contact with the man that was torturing her but she just couldn't look away when he was a foot in front of her. Instantly her eyes flared orange and she licked her lips, the wetness between her legs getting hotter.

"That's a good girl, you will obey me. How bad do you want me?" he asked, reaching forward to grip her wrists lightly.

"Bad, I need you," she whimpered, straining forward against the bands on her legs.

"Can I count on you to play nice, do what I tell you to?"

Kira nodded quickly, "Of course, whatever you say!"

Peter smirked, he had never imagined the hypnotism would work this well. "Good girl. I'm going to undo your wrists from the chain and I want you to put your hands on the floor. Sit doggy style for me okay?" Again she nodded and he unhooked her shackles, licking his lips as she leaned forward obediently, eyes wandering to his cock. "Now, I want you to keep your eyes on me in the mirror, okay, I want to see that you're enjoying this."

"Anything," she whispered, trying to strain forward more to kiss him. She hummed happily when he gave her a kiss before standing up. Her eye flew to the mirror positioned in front of her and she watched as he took up position behind her. Kira began to pant as she looked into his eye, she was burning with want, she needed to be filled now!

Peter wasted no time, eyes locked with her reflection as he dropped to his knees and gripped her hips. The scent of her arousal flooded his head as he held her slick lips open and lined his cock up. In one quick thrust he was in her, hips press firmly against her ass as far as he could to. Kira mewled in ecstasy and pushed herself back against him, mouth open.

"Please," she begged, grinding her ass against him, wanting him to move.

"With pleasure," he rumbled, pulling almost all the way back out before rapidly thrusting back in. Kira arched her back and cried out in need, eyes pleading with him. Peter pulled out all the stops, jerking his hips rapidly, rolling them as he reached the peak of his thrust to grind against her sweet spot. He growled and rumbled, clawed hands gripping her hips and pulling her back onto his cock.

Kira panted and moaned, her fingers were clawing the wooden floorboards as she felt Peter's wide cock slide in and out, filling her up. "Yes, oh, yes, harder! Oh, please!" she cried out breathlessly, lost in the scent of his arousal and semen in the air. Minutes went by and Kira thought she was going to lose her mind as he twisted his hips to repeatedly hit her sweet spot, the ecstasy building; small rumbles were coming from deep within her chest to match his. Finally she crested over the wave, feeling her orgasm release and she screamed out his name, "Peter, yes, oh, Peter!"

The minute his name crossed her lips, Peter gripped her neck and leaned over her, eyes finally tearing from hers. He bared his fangs and sank them into the soft flesh at the base of her neck, right above her shoulder. When she let out another keen wail of his name, he knew she was feeling the Bond and he came inside her. He kept his fangs inside her until his orgasm passed and Kira was starting to quiver beneath him, then he slowly let his fangs recede and laid her down on her elbows.

She lay there panting for a few moments before Peter felt it was okay to pull out. Kira let out a small whimper if disappointment, feeling empty once more but Peter paid her no mind. He only needed a few minutes for his refractory period to pass but he couldn't lose Kira in that time, not with her hands free from the chain. Plus he wanted to make sure they had more time to strengthen their new Bond.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, leaning over her to whisper in her ear.

Her eyes were still glued to the mirror, connecting with his blue ones. "Amazing," she breathed, rolling her hips to grind her ass against him. "I want you still, please can we?"

Peter kissed her neck and crawled around her, facing her now, "I need a few minutes but I'll be more than happy to continue this. Why don't you show me how much you want it?"

Instantly Kira sat up and threw her arms around his neck, lips finding his; she slipped her tongue into his mouth and rumbled. Then she was rubbing herself against him, needing to get as much of his scent on her as she could. Kira kissed along his chin and his neck, sucking a light hickey into his skin. "Please, fill me again!"

"If I let you choose, how would you like it this time?" The Wolf asked.

"Pound into me, hold me up against the wall!" she mewled, sucking at his lips. "Wait, will you let me ride you? Let me show you I can please you!"

"Why not both? I'll let you ride me at first, but then, I'll put you in your place. You belong to me and I will have you submit to me."

"Yes of course, thank you!"

Peter let a claw come out and he used it to unscrew the bands from Kira's legs. "Those things obviously can't happen with you stuck to the floor can it?"

Kira climbed onto Peter as soon as her legs were free; she grunted in frustration when he didn't lie back right away. "Please, let me." With a small chuckle, Peter finally laid back and Kira smiled. She easily reached between them and lined up his cock, easily sliding down onto him. A moan escaped her lips and she tilted her head back.

Beneath her, Peter lifted his hips and his hands went up to play with her breasts. He was still riled up at seeing her fall into his hands like this that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for long. But there was no harm in letting her be on top for a few minutes. He grunted as she rolled her hips and started bouncing up and down. His hips rolled in time with hers, matching her slow pace; occasionally he'd jerk up roughly to make her gasp. Her pace wasn't even, and her movements were unsure- it was easy to see that she wasn't used to this kind of sex. He'd be more than happy to teach her in the future but for now, he was tired of the slow pace. "Time to change."

Kira's eyes flew open and she looked down at Peter, ready to argue but then she saw the lust in his eyes and let him pull her to his chest. Effortlessly he stood and had her wrap her legs around his hips.

"You said against the wall didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she whimpered.

He easily pinned her against the wall and made sure he was lined up again; Peter's hands were on her ass, helping to support her as he started thrusting into her. His used his arms to pull her down onto him, generating more friction that just thrusting alone.

"Oh Peter, yes," Kira cried out as he savagely fucked her against the wall. She'd never had sex like this before, all her previous experiences just paled in comparison. She was still sensitive from their first round so she was already panting and grinding, ecstasy filling her. From the rumbles and growls coming from Peter, he was close too.

Peter grunted and panted, pumping into the Fox as fast as he could; he locked eyes with her and reinforced the pleasure he was feeling to push her over the edge again. As she whimpered in his arms, he bent down and bit down on her neck again, reopening the faint scar along her neck. He came inside her once more and felt her pulse race against his tongue. She was the first one that he reinforced, wanting to make sure the Bond wouldn't be broken by anyone. With each consecutive Bite during sex, she'd be bound closer to him; with the two Bites being within minutes of each other and the hypnotism being constant, there was nothing Scott's Pack could do to save her now. He carefully laid her down on the shelf before pulling out of her, looking down at her sated face. It took him a moment to scrounge up all the torn pieces of cloth from the floor and then he bunched it together and set it under Kira's hips. Now that she was elevated it would give his seed an easier time to reach her womb, that combined with the fact that he ejaculated into her twice made pregnancy almost a guarantee.

Kira hummed happily as Peter bustled around the cabin, not questioning his movements as he placed a pillow under her. Her heart was still racing and her muscles were so relaxed, it was all she could do to just lay here and bask in the afterglow of amazing sex.

"Kira, Sweetness, I enjoyed that greatly. Now I'm just going to give you something okay, so I can move you to another location, I don't want this to end but the cabin won't be secure for much longer." Peter told her, a syringe suddenly in his hand.

"Anything," Kira murmured, turning to look at him through heavy-lidded eyes. She didn't even flinch when he jabbed the needle into her arm and pushed the plunger.

"Just relax now okay, everything will be okay when you wake up," Peter whispered, rubbing her side softly. The tranquilizer was good for a few hours, it would be enough for him to get everything packed up and ready to go. This way he wouldn't have to worry about his control wearing off and her making a big fuss while he did his work.

The Fox breathed in and out slowly, watching as Peter grabbed a second syringe and walked towards the other girl in the room. She was crying out something, but Kira just couldn't care enough to register what she was saying; her eyes were too heavy to keep open now.

"Kira, Kira! What's going on!?" Malia yelled, heart racing in her chest. She heard Peter's footsteps coming closer and she flinched again. His hand dropped onto her shoulder and then she felt the blindfold slipping off her head.

"She's out now," Peter told her. As Malia blinked rapidly to adjust to the dim light, Peter capped the syringe in his hand.

"Do you think it worked?" Malia asked, trying to get a good look at Kira.

Peter reached up and freed the Coyote's hands from her shackles, free arm catching her and slowly letting her hang by her feet. Then he undid the chain from the floor, carefully lowering Malia, unhooking her shackles and helping her to her feet. "You did a great job, everything went perfectly. Such a good girl," Peter whispered, kissing the shell of her ear.

"Did I please you Daddy?" Malia whimpered, afraid to look Peter in the eye.

"Very much so, I'm very proud of you. Now I need you to take care of her for me okay, make sure she doesn't try anything stupid like suicide. Lydia is holding herself together well, but it's been awhile since I've visited her in her sleep. Plus since she's a Banshee, she couldn't hold my cubs anyways. Kira though, she has a lot of promise so keep her strong."

Malia perked up, "Will you visit me again? I, I miss you. I'm human again so that will make it easier right?"

"Yes Baby, now that you're human again I can visit you in your dreams. I would have sooner but I had so much work to do, cleaning out the Humans that have wronged our kind. Just make sure you slowly bring Kira over to our side, with me visiting her in her dreams and you talking to her when she's awake, it shouldn't take long to convince her. When she realizes she's pregnant, you can't let her give the baby away, no matter what. I worked too hard to get that Witch to cast the fertility spell on Kira to let it go to waste."

"Of course Daddy, I would never let all your hard work go to waste. Thank you, for letting me touch Kira and be intimate with her. I really have come to care for her so I will let no harm come to her in your absence," the teen promised. "I'm also sorry for all the backtalk, even though you told me it was necessary."

"Think nothing of it Malia, it strengthened your bond with Kira, I took none of your words to heart. And of course you stayed silent during those last moments, just like I told you to- any distractions might have messed the whole thing up. Help me clear everything out," Peter said, bending down to release her ankles.

Malia rolled her ankles and waited a moment for them to heal before pressing herself against her father. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, inhaling his scent as she licked his lips. The young Coyote had missed her father dearly in the past few months. She gave herself another second in his arms before pushing away and dutifully digging the microphones out from the walls and floors.

Peter smirked to himself once Malia turned away, she'd been so easy to train, so accepting of his love. She had no idea that the things he'd done with her were wrong, instead she loved him unconditionally- the perfect soldier. It had been tougher for him to communicate with her while she'd been a Coyote but they'd managed to keep the Bond strong and it didn't take long for his plan to fall into place. Originally he just wanted to keep an eye on Derek and Scott, see how they got along without him. Of course he also had Lydia to keep tabs on them in the beginning, although she was much more resistant to his visits. Peter couldn't help but smirk, thinking of all the times she'd tried to hold him at bay in her dreams, screaming out for help. Sadly he had to start stepping back- Lydia was starting to become unstable and the boys were getting worried about her. Still, at the end of the day, she'd been Bonded to him, the Claim Bite was unbreakable and he had one more lover under his belt. His eyes drifted to the unconscious Fox on the shelf and he felt another stirring in his loins, she was his now, he had made sure of it with his Claim Bites. When Peter had found out that a Kitsune had moved to Beacon Hills, he'd been ecstatic. Then when Malia showed him how cute she was, he knew he had to have her. All Malia had to do was get her away from the Pack and then he'd pounce! Peter shook his head to clear it and started packing up all the devices that Malia had found, turning them off and setting them in his bag.

Malia stood obediently at his side, waiting for him to finish so he could give her new orders. She followed him as he stood beside Kira, bending down to whisper an apology in the Fox's ear; she didn't even flinch as he clawed up the unconscious teen. It had been a challenge to sneak in the ads for the campgrounds without Mr. Yukimura noticing but it had obviously been worth it. Once Kira had seen the pictures she fell in love with the place; then she just had to wait for break to come. Since she'd executed the plan perfectly, her father was more than happy with her and was sure to reward her later. Malia stood even straighter as he finished thrashing Kira.

"Now, are you ready for the last thing? I have to hurt you again before I let you go," Peter warned, standing and tucking a strand of hair behind his daughter's ear.

The Coyote nodded, "I'm ready."

Peter nodded, of course she was ready, she'd always be ready. He slowly raked his claws down his daughter's back, smiling as she let out a keening noise of arousal. Next he slashed across her stomach, so there would be more dried blood on her skin when the rangers found them; plus he knew Malia would be doing her best to consciously slow down her healing. Kira was still passed out so her wounds wouldn't be healing either. Too toy with Malia's perceptions he reached down and thrust his fingers into her pussy, pumping into her roughly. As she collapsed against him, he used his free hand to claw into her back some more, earning another moan. Peter shoved his daughter against the wall before kneeling and he clawed her legs while also licking at her clit. He kept at it until she was gasping for air and her legs were shaking, barely able to hold her. When he stood up she mumbled 'thank you's over and over again and cuddled up to his chest. Lastly he kneed her in the side, cracking a few of her ribs, his fist quickly coming up and splitting her lip open as well. He watched as she regained her footing, "There you go, I'll drop off the katana at her house in a few weeks, to remind her that I'm out here. I'll hold onto her precious Tail for awhile though, make her want to come seek me out."

Malia smiled as she limped over to her companion, reaching out to stroke her cheek fondly while her father quickly got dressed. Then he went over to Kira and carefully pulled her into his arms, holding her for a moment before handing her to his daughter, making sure they were both balanced. Then he quickly bent down and reattached Malia's ankle shackles, figuring it was best to just leave the bonds on to make it look like they were in more of a hurry to escape. There were enough links between them that Malia would be able to walk well enough. Peter kissed the unconscious girl one last time before disappearing out the back door, bag of supplies over his shoulder.

Malia whimpered a bit as she tried to support Kira's dead weight on her good side, but her ribs still screamed out in protest. Once she got a good hold, she hobbled out of the cabin and started walking in the vague direction of their campsite. Peter had worked quickly, since it was only the next morning, but it had felt like forever. When Mrs. Yukimura hadn't gotten the call from them last night, she was sure to have sent out the rangers. If they had searched all night, they should be fairly close and Malia wouldn't have to walk far. It wasn't long before Kira started to shift in her arms and Malia also picked up on loud rustling further up ahead. She collapsed in relief, knowing she'd be able to play the broken girl very well.

"HELP US!" Malia cried out in a hoarse voice. "Please someone! Is anyone out there?!"

Thankfully her voice carried far enough because she heard a dog start baying and the sounds of men shouting out. The wind was blowing in the right direction, it would only be minutes before they were found.

"Kira, baby, wake up. We're safe now," Malia whimpered, gently cupping Kira's cheek.

"Safe?" she replied weakly, eyes twitching as she tried to lift her heavy lids.

"Yea, I can hear the rangers out looking for us, I called out and I think they heard me. Just hold on a little longer okay Baby," Malia whispered. She held her girlfriend tight as they listened to the dogs getting closer. She had the beginnings of an escape plan worked out for when the cops asked how they'd gotten away, now she just needed to wait for the actual rescue.

"There they are! Oh Jesus, Craig, get your jacket, these girls are a mess!" a voice called out. Immediately both girls were draped in a heavy material, two men crouched down in front of them asking them questions.

Kira started to cry then, both from absolute shame and relief that they were safe now. Peter had violated her in so many ways but it was over now, her and Malia were both alive and she'd get over this, both of them would, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twist ending am I right? Hella fucked up! But... it made more sense to have Malia in on it and have Peter be her father than have her be just a Were-Coyote that joined the Pack. I've been thinking of writing another part, one that deals with the aftermath, so if you're interesting in reading some more f*cked up stuff, leave a review and let me know! Now for the explaining of stuff.
> 
> A Claim Bite is a bite given at the base of the neck, around the shoulder and Bonds two creatures together. Peter gave Lydia a Claim Bite when they were out on the field- Peter sexually assaulted Lydia before Stiles got there and then gave the Claim Bite in front of Stiles but no one understood the significance. His visits with Lydia took a more sexual and dark theme than what we saw in the show, he also continued to visit and torment her after he was resurrected. The Claim Bite is what enables him to visit the girls' minds and interact with them no matter how far away he is, especially in their dreams. He knew Malia was his daughter since a she was just a few years old and visited her, giving her a Claim Bite at a young age so he could keep tabs on her. Through the Bite he manipulated and abused her, shaping her to be the perfect minion for him. He spent more time physically torturing Malia because he conditioned her to like the pain and knew that Kira wouldn't be able to handle the physical torture as well as the sexual torture. Peter now plans on visiting Kira and manipulating her through their new Bond to become his Mate and raise his cubs.
> 
> Also, I know that in any circumstance, rape is rape and if one is against it, you don't find pleasure in it. What I was hoping to allude to with Kira kinda forgetting/losing herself when Peter was inside her (both oral and vaginal sex) was that Peter was being even more conniving and sinister with his methods. What Peter did was hypnotize her and undo her mental connections, tricking her into enjoying the rape. Basically, if Kira had been human, Peter's plans to override her brain and scent recognition wouldn't have worked; I just wanted to make my stand on rape clear.


End file.
